Umbrella Girl
by monggu kai
Summary: "Kau harus menepati janji mu dulu Kim Kai. Bukankah kau akan bersikap manis pada pembalap profesional dan seorang juara. Seharusnya kau bangga aku mengajak mu ke sana. Ingat kata-kata mu waktu di night race dulu?" GENDERSWITCH ! CHANKAI...CHANKAI...CHANKAI... "For Event CHANKAI FOREVER LOVE"


**Umbrella Girl**

Pairing : CHANKAI

(Chanyeol x Kai)

GS Kai

RATED : T+

**WARNING!**

**Dipersembahkan untuk Chankai Shiper, uke-Kai Shiper, crack couple Shiper dan readers yang punya rasa hormat terhadap pilihan couple dalam FF saya**

**Note:**

Umbrella Girl : Gadis cantik dan seksi yang biasanya memayungi seorang pembalap saat di garis start sebelum race di mulai.

Trek : lintasan balap

Rider : pengendara motor/ pembalap

GP : Grand Prix/ kejuaraan balap motor (tingkatannya mulai dari kelas 125 CC, 250 CC dan yang paling tinggi kelas Moto GP). biasanya pembalap muda akan debut di kelas 125 CC dahulu, baru kalau berprestasi akan naik kelas 250 CC dan kelas tertinggi di kelas Moto GP (kelas Moto GP itu yang kelas nya Valentino Rossi)

**ENJOY**

Raungan halus knalpot motor Ducati itu terdengar menderu di sepanjang jalanan menuju salah satu jalanan sepi di pinggir kota Seoul. Tampak si pengendara motor Ducatti menghentikan laju tunggangan merahnya itu di depan sebuah Yayasan yang entah apa namanya dekat jembatan yang tampak baru selesai di bangun. Areal itu cukup asri dan tampak seperti kawasan yang hanya ramai dikunjungi saat akhir pekan mengingat ada sebuah taman bunga di dekat sana.

Pengendara motor itu melepas helm dan sedikit merapikan rambut hitamnya yang sedikit acak-acakan. Ia mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling untuk memantau situasi. Tak berapa lama ia berdecak kesal sendiri entah karena apa. Masih dalam posisi duduk di atas motornya, ia memandang jam tangan Rolex miliknya memastikan waktu. Sudah Pukul 11. 27 siang. Matahari sudah mulai meninggi tepat diatas kepala yang tentu saja akan memancarkan panasnya yang menyengat.

"Kemana mereka?"

Pria itu bergumam sendiri sambil kembali memantau keadaan sekitar.

Ia hanya melihat beberapa pekerja taman di pinggir jalan seberang, beberapa orang duduk di halte bis di depan sana, dan seorang pelajar beberapa langkah dari posisi nya duduk di atas motor.

Untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan menunggu dua teman gilanya, ia sedikit iseng ingin menggoda seorang pelajar di depan nya. Ia bisa menilai dari tampilan dan perilakunya, gadis di depannya itu bukan gadis baik-baik.

"Hey…..sedang menunggu pelanggan mu?"

Tak ada respon.

Ia tersenyum kecil karena di acuhkan.

"Hey…..gadis ber bra merah, aku bicara pada mu"

Ia yakin provokasinya sekarang akan menyulut amarah si gadis.

Senyuman di bibirnya kini melebar saat melihat gadis itu menghentikan gerakan tangan menyapukan bedak di wajahnya. Gadis itu tampak terdiam dan meliriknya sekilas dengan tatapan sangat mematikan.

"Ternyata wajah mu cantik juga"

Ucapan si pria tak di tanggapi oleh si gadis. Ia lebih memilih melanjutkan acara mempercantik dirinya daripada menanggapi ucapan iseng pria di dekatnya.

"Cih….sombong sekali. Bahkan banyak gadis yang lebih cantik dari mu tapi tak sombong"

Ia meletakkan helm nya di tangki motornya dan menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas helm itu. Ia makin asyik mengamati gadis yang ia labeli si gadis nakal dan sombong. Ia yakin tak salah melabeli sifat gadis itu. Pertama, mana ada gadis baik-baik berkeliaran di pinggir kota di jam belajar sekolah seperti ini. Kedua, mana ada gadis baik-baik berdandan dan berpakaian minim seperti itu. Ia saja bisa melihat paha mulus si gadis karena pendeknya rok sekolah yang dikenakannya dan juga kemeja putih tipis yang membalut tubuh atasnya. Ia jelas melihat bayangan bra merah yang tentu saja mengundang birahi kaum adam saat melihat nya. Bukankah itu terlalu mengumbar jika dikenakan seorang gadis?

Tapi tunggu dulu….

Melihat warna seragam dan rok si gadis mengingatkannya pada seragam sekolah salah satu teman yang di tunggunya sekarang. Ia yakin, gadis ini bersekolah di Hannyoung High School.

"Ternyata sekolah Hannyoung punya siswa nakal lain juga selain Oh Sehun" Gumamnya dalam hati.

Ia turun dari motornya dan duduk begitu saja di bangku besi di samping si gadis.

"Kau tidak takut kulit mu makin hitam dengan baju kekurangan bahan seperti ini? gadis-gadis di negara kita lebih cantik jika berkulit putih"

Gadis itu memasukkan bedak ke dalam tas nya.

"Apa kau bisu? dari tadi kau diam saja saat aku mengajak mu mengobrol. Sayang sekali ya….padahal wajah mu lumayan"

"Lebih baik kau jahit saja mulut sampah mu itu"

Ia tersenyum menyebalkan mendengar ucapan gadis di sampingnya.

"Ckckck….ternyata suara mu terdengar seksi. Aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana suara erangan mu saat tubuh mu di jamah pria"

Gadis itu melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menyilangkan kakinya mendengar ucapan kurang ajar si pria.

"Kau bahkan menggoda ku sekarang, apa kau ingin mempertontonkan pada ku langsung betapa indahnya kulit dalam paha mu?"

Gadis itu sedikit menarik rok nya ke bawah sekedar menutupi pahanya yang tak ia sadari terekspos.

Ia melihat nama si gadis yang tertera di seragam sekolahnya.

"Kim Kai….nama mu aneh sekali. Seperti nama hewan peliharaan"

"Aku akan menelpon polisi agar menangkap mu karena telah banyak melakukan pelecehan pada ku Park Chanyeol" desis si gadis tajam

"Mereka tak punya bukti untuk memenjarakan ku karena kau lah yang memang berniat minta di lecehkan. Lagi pula, kau juga akan masuk penjara karena bolos di jam belajar seperti ini"

Chanyeol melihat kemarahan tercetak di raut wajah si gadis. Ini menyenangkan pikirnya. Apalagi gadis itu bukannya meneriaki atau menyumpahinya dengan kata-kata makian, tapi malah diam dan hanya bisa menahan marah akan aksi isengnya. Ia suka dengan gadis semodel ini.

"Kau sudah punya pacar atau belum cantik?"

"Bahkan jika aku belum punya pacar pun, aku tak sudi bersama mu"

"Hahahahaha….."

Park Chanyeol bertepuk tangan dan tertawa keras.

"Kau ini gadis kepedean. Aku tak berniat mengajak mu berkencan. Aku hanya bertanya apakah kau sudah punya pacar? Kalau sudah, aku kasihan dan turut prihatin pada pria malang itu karena punya pacar gadis seperti mu. Kalau kau belum punya pacar, wajar sih…mana ada pria yang sudi punya pacar gadis gampangan seperti mu"

"Diam kau idiot"

Kai mengucapkan kalimat itu datar tanpa memandang wajah Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol makin tertawa keras mendengar respon itu.

_CHANKAI_

"Kau menunggu seseorang ya?"

"Urusi saja urusan mu?"

Ini sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit mereka ada di bangku hijau di tepi jalan dekat halte. Chanyeol sedikit menyesal menuruti perintah temannya jika pada akhirnya dialah yang harus menunggu mereka.

"Kau punya makanan atau minuman ringan? Aku belum sarapan tadi pagi"

"Bahkan jika kau mati di depan ku pun aku tak peduli"

"Kau ketus sekali, kau akan jadi perawan tua jika bermulut tajam seperti itu di depan pria"

"Kau memang pantas di ketusi"

"Aku cukup sering pergi ke Hannyoung tapi tak pernah sekalipun melihat mu. Apa kau terlalu sering bolos dan mencari mangsa di luar?"

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa ku. Aku tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan mu"

"Jadi kalau aku sudah jadi siapa-siapa mu kau akan menjawab pertanyaan ku?"

"Dasar gila…."

"Dasar kasar…."

Chanyeol makin senang memperolok gadis itu.

"Dimana alamat apartemen mu?"

Kai mengecek handphonenya dan mengetikkan beberapa kalimat pesan disana. Kemudian ia melirik halte bus yang berjarak tak lebih dari tiga meter dari tempatnya sekarang. Belum ada bus datang.

"Atau mungkin tempat biasa kau menghabiskan waktu?"

"Untuk apa kau ingin tahu?"

"Mana tahu ada teman pria ku yang kesepian dan ingin kencan dengan gadis sembarangan. Aku bisa merekomendasikan diri mu"

Park Chanyeol mengaku belum pernah berbicara sesantai ini dengan seorang gadis, tapi Kim Kai ini berhasil membuatnya merasa nyaman dan tak bosan menunggu. Walaupun ia mengakui ucapan-ucapannya sama sekali tak pantas diucapkan pada seorang gadis namun ia tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin sedikit membuat malu gadis nakal ini.

"Berikan juga alamat apartemen mu agar aku bisa merekomendasikan pada petugas kebersihan tempat pembuangan sampah yang baru"

"Bibir delima mu tak seharus nya mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat hinaan seperti itu"

"Sebaiknya kau juga mengontrol mulut mu agar tak semakin kurang ajar"

Suara raungan dari knalpot motor besar kembali memasuki gendang telinga Kai. Tapi kali ini lebih ribut daripada 40 puluh menit yang lalu karena ada dua motor besar yang kini berhenti di depan mereka.

Ia sedikit melirik Park Chanyeol yang sekarang berjalan di depannya. Pria itu melambaikan tangannya pada dua pengendara motor tersebut.

"Itu teman ku, mau ku kenalkan pada mereka? Mungkin gadis seperti mu cukup layak jadi pacar ketiga mereka"

Kai yang sangat geram segera berjalan menuju halte bus saat sebuah bus berhenti disana.

Chanyeol tersenyum saja melihat wajah datar nan memerah si gadis.

"Tampaknya aku berhasil membuatnya marah dan mengingat ku"

Ia mengeratkan lagi blazer sekolahnya. Ia baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Darimana gadis itu tahu nama ku? aku bahkan tak memakai name tag di blazer ku"

Ia terdiam masih memikirkan darimana gadis nakal itu tahu namanya.

"Park Chanyeol…..kau kenal Kai?"

Oh Sehun bertanya padanya sambil menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Sejak kapan?" Sehun malah balik tanya.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah menceritakan ada gadis seperti itu di sekolah mu Oh Sehun?"

"Aku pikir kau tak tertarik. Lagi pula kau tak pernah bertanya pada ku"

"Apa aku perlu tanya dulu baru kau akan memberitahu semua informasi yang kau tahu?"

"Kalian ini tak penting sekali meributkan masalah seorang gadis"

Seo Kang Joon berusaha mengakhiri percakapan dua temannya.

"Aku bolos kelas terlalu cepat sepertinya. Padahal kalian lama sekali datang kemari"

Chanyeol nampak kecewa pada dua temannya.

"Aku lama menunggu Oh Sehun yang seperti siput ini Chanyeol" Kang Joon membela diri.

"Chanyeol, bukan maksud ku membuat mu menunggu. Kau tahu kan sekolah ku itu ketat sekali peraturannya. Tidak mudah bolos di hari senin seperti ini"

Oh Sehun juga berusaha membela dirinya.

"Kau bahkan menipu ku sekarang Sehun. Gadis itu saja bisa bolos. Kenapa kau kelihatan sulit sekali melakukan perbuatan yang sudah sering kita lakukan?"

"Kim Kai itu berbeda. Dia siswa yang dengan mudah membolos kelas bahkan di depan guru sekalipun. Apalagi ibunya adalah seorang Duta Besar, tak ada yang bisa menghentikan keinginan siswa istimewa sepertinya di sekolah kami. Ia gampang membuat alasan dengan nama ibunya"

"Kau harus menceritakan detail tentang gadis itu Sehun"

"Jangan tertarik padanya Chanyeol"

"Kenapa?"

"Banyak namja di sekolah ku yang akan jadi saingan mu"

"Aku manusia yang sangat suka kompetisi"

Chanyeol langsung memakai helm nya dan memacu motornya lagi ke tempat tujuan mereka.

"Si gila Chanyeol bisa tertarik pada gadis juga?"

Sehun pun mengendikkan bahunya tanda tak tahu apa-apa.

"Mungkin hari ini nalar nya lurus"

_CHANKAI_

Suara teriakan remaja, musik yang keras, dan deru bising motor menjadi satu kebisingan di depan Jembatan baru yang menjadi lintasan trek para pembalap liar malam ini.

"Sehun, Chanyeol…..kurasa malam ini kita akan mendapatkan banyak uang melihat ada banyak orang yang antusias datang ke tempat ini"

"Aku bisa mengganti motor ku dengan yang lebih keren lagi kalau aku menang" Sehun membayangkan angannya.

"Apa kau siap menang malam ini Park Chanyeol? kau juara bertahan kompetisi ini tiap bulan selama 4 bulan terakhir"

"Tentu saja…..aku akan kembali berada di final dan menang"

Seo Kang Joon sebagai mekanik mereka berdua memberi semangat pada dua pembalap yang ditangani nya.

"Chanyeol…..lihat gadis yang memakai rok merah di sisi kanan mu. Itu Kim Kai"

Chanyeol mengikuti arahan Sehun dan menolehkan matanya menatap sisi kanan nya.

"Aku baru ingat sekarang, gosip yang beredar sih katanya kekasihnya seorang _rider_ juga. Mungkin ia tahu nama mu dari kekasihnya. Kau kan terus-terusan menang, kau itu populer Park Chanyeol. Jadi wajar saja yang tahu kompetisi ini mengenal mu"

Matanya terus menatap Kim Kai yang tampak berbincang dengan beberapa pria yang menaiki motor juga. Ia menduga salah satu dari pria itu kekasihnya.

"Kita harus mengalahkan semua pesaing kita malam ini _darling"_

Chanyeol berkata yakin pada motornya dan menepuk tangki tunggangan Ducati nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum saat Suho menjadi juara pada babak pertama kompetisi _night race_ ini.

"Tadi itu hebat…kau makin matang dengan setelan motor mu yang sekarang"

Suho tersenyum saja mendengar ucapan Kai yang memujinya.

"Setidaknya aku memperoleh tiket ke babak 16 besar Kai"

Mereka berdua berhigh-five dan kembali ke samping race melihat para pembalap lain yang memperebutkan tiket untuk ke 16 besar.

"Pemenangnya sudah dapat dipastikan"

Suho menatap sepuluh pembalap di garis start yang akan memacu tunggangannya segera.

Kai mengikuti arah pandang Suho dan dengan tenang mengikuti monitor besar yang memperlihatkan para pembalap saling pacu merebut tempat terdepan.

"Park Chanyeol terlalu tangguh untuk mereka" Jawab Suho tenang.

Dan benar saja, Chanyeol sampai di garis finish tanpa perlawanan berarti dari pesaing lainnya. Ia membubukan waktu 5 detik lebih cepat dari peringkat kedua Oh Sehun.

"Ia terlalu berbakat untuk berada di tempat ini"

Kai mendengar seseorang disebelahnya membicarakan Chanyeol.

Ia langsung memegang tangan Suho.

"Kau pasti bisa menang melawan mereka. Yang terpenting kau yakin"

Kai berusaha memotifasi.

"Aku akan berusaha"

_CHANKAI_

Chanyeol bersiap-siap menuntaskan putaran babak final kali ini. Ia melirik tujuh orang pesaingnya termasuk Sehun yang ada di ujung kiri. Ia melirik Kim Kai yang cukup mencolok dengan rok merahnya di deretan pinggir penonton.

Bibirnya tergerak mengembang melihat Kai juga menatap nya. Suara tembakan keras mengisyaratkan bahwa lomba sudah di mulai. Chanyeol yang berada di jalur tengah memacu motornya agak ke samping mendekati rider motor hijau yang adalah Suho.

"Apa-apaan kau Park Chanyeol!"

Seo Kang Joon berteriak keras melihat monitor yang memperlihatkan Chanyeol tak berusaha mengejar posisi terdepan tapi lebih memilih berduel dengan seorang rider.

Sehun yang ada di urutan ke tiga juga bingung Chanyeol tertinggal di belakangnya.

Chanyeol dengan santai menurunkan _high speed _motornya agar tepat berada di samping pembalap incarannya.

Ia berusaha mengontrol kecepatannya seimbang dengan si pesaing. Suho berusaha mendahului Park Chanyeol yang ada di sampingnya, tapi kecepatan motor Chanyeol sulit di tandingi. Chanyeol merasa kecewa karena ia tak mendapat perlawanan berarti. Tadi ia berharap rider ini mampu melawannya dan meng_over-take _nya di tikungan atau di trek lurus. Tapi itu tak terjadi…dengan mudah Park Chanyeol memotongnya di tikungan tajam setelah bosan menanti.

Chanyeol mulai konsentrasi mengejar ketertinggalannya. Masih ada 3 putaran lagi yang harus di selesaikan. Chanyeol tampaknya mulai lelah bermain-main. Ia segera menaikkan _speed_ nya dan mengatur kecepatan maksimal yang ia bisa lakukan. Ada empat _rider_ yang harus ia lewati. Dan siapapun akan tahu dan sudah menebak apa yang akan terjadi jika Chanyeol sudah mulai beraksi.

_CHANKAI_

"Tadi itu juga hebat, kau berjuang hingga akhir"

"Tapi posisi 5 bukan hal yang menggembirakan Kai"

"Masih ada banyak kesempatan lagi. Kita akan merebut gelar untuk bulan depan"

"Hahahaha….kau selalu menghibur ku. Maafkan aku belum bisa memberi mu medali itu"

"Tak apa….lagi pula kau ikut kompetisi saja aku bahagia. Cepatlah asah kemampuan mu dan bergabunglah di GP 125 CC"

"Apa kau masih jadi gadis cantik yang menemani para pembalap disana?"

"Tentu saja….target ku selanjutnya aku ingin jadi umbrella girl di kelas GP 250 CC. Jika pembalap juga memiliki jenjang karier, maka aku juga harus punya"

"Kau ini ada-ada saja. Aku ingin melihat mu di samping Valentino Rossi"

"Target ku dipilih oleh Mark Marquez si juara Moto GP itu, bukan _rider_ gaek seperti Valle"

Kai tersenyum manis membayangkan cita-citanya.

Suho mengelus sayang rambut Kai. Kai juga tersenyum menatapnya.

"Maaf aku tak bisa mengantar mu, jam asrama ku hampir usai"

"Tak apa. Kabari aku jika kau lolos hukuman dari petugas asrama"

Suho memeluknya sebelum berpisah.

"Sampai jumpa….."

Kai melambaikan tangan melihat Suho pergi meninggalkan _area night race._

Kai sadar ada yang mendekat ke arahnya. Ia bisa melihat wajah sang juara yang sombong.

"Ternyata _rider_ pendek nan payah itu kekasih mu?"

Kai melirik malas menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Kau terlalu suka mengurusi hal-hal tak penting"

Ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol. Kai ingin segera pulang sebelum ada pasukan polisi datang merazia dan menangkap mereka. Bisa mati ia akan di hajar ibunya jika hal itu terjadi.

"Kenapa buru-buru pergi?"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Kai agar tetap bersamanya.

"Aku harus pulang dan tak ingin terus bicara dengan pria seperti mu"

"Orang-orang disana bilang kau seorang seorang _umbrella girl_ di GP 125 CC. Seharusnya kau perlakukan aku manis seperti kau memperlakukan para pembalap disana. Walaupun ini kompetisi ilegal, setidaknya kau bangga bicara dengan seorang juara seperti ku juga"

"Aku hanya bersikap manis pada pembalap profesional dan seorang juara saja. Tak ada untungnya memuji juara kompetisi ilegal seperti mu. Level mu hanya bagus di sini, aku yakin kau tak bisa menyombongkan diri jika bersaing di kelas GP. Kau akan seperti debu di lintasan yang diisi _rider_ dari seluruh dunia itu Park Chanyeol"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak setuju dengan pernyataan Kai. Tapi kemudian ia menatap mata hitam Kai itu dalam-dalam.

"Tunggu aku di kelas GP, kau akan menarik kata-kata mu dan bersikap manis pada ku"

"Dalam mimpi mu"

Kai menyentakkan tangan Chanyeol dan langsung pergi berlalu.

"Kau termasuk dalam mimpi ku juga gadis kasar"

Chanyeol menatap tangan kanannya yang baru menyentuh tangan Kai.

_CHANKAI_

Suasana hangat di Jumat sore ini tampak kontras dengan keadaan di seberang meja Chanyeol sekarang.

Chanyeol melihat Kai berbicara dengan kekasihnya si _rider _pendek dengan serius. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Chanyeol tak bisa mendengarnya, tapi ia yakin itu pembicaraan serius. Chanyeol menangkap kekecewaan di wajah itu, dan ia merasa tak senang melihatnya.

Ia sengaja menunggu Sehun di café dekat sekolah Sehun. Entah kebetulan atau memang takdir, ia menemukan Kim Kai duduk termenung sendiri dengan wajah lelah di salah satu meja café.

Chanyeol kini menangkap kedatangan seorang gadis mungil bermata besar yang cukup imut mendatangi meja Kai. Kai nampak kurang senang melihat gadis itu saat si gadis mungil mengulurkan tangannya. Kemudian pembicaraan kembali terjadi.

Ia menebak gadis itu adalah pacar baru si rider pendek melihat interaksi mesra keduanya dan Kai yang tampak terluka dengan rasa kesendirian. Chanyeol bukan ahli menafsirkan keadaan akan romansa cinta. Tapi siapapun akan menebak ke arah sana jika melihat keadaan tiga orang itu.

Si rider pendek dan si gadis mungil kini pergi dari sana dan menyisakan Kai yang nampak terpuruk sekali.

"Kasihan sekali gadis itu"

Chanyeol mengabaikan janjinya pada Sehun saat melihat Kai berjalan keluar café. Niatnya sih mengikuti si gadis kasar.

"Hey…."

Tangannya dengan iseng menggenggam erat tangan Kai.

Kai tampak kaget dan memandang orang di sampingnya. Ia menghentikan jalannya.

"Kau ini benar-benar seperti hantu. Ada dimana-mana"

"Aku bingung mau berbelanja di Myeongdong tapi aku tak memiliki teman. Dan ku rasa berbelanja bisa mengobati patah hati"

Kai menatapnya tajam sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan yang di genggam Chanyeol.

"Jangan ganggu aku"

"Aku sedang berbaik hati pada mu. Dasar tak tahu terima kasih"

"Aku tak sudi pergi dengan orang seperti mu. Kau ini cukup aneh"

Kai menatapnya seolah-olah Chanyeol adalah species langka yang tak pernah ada di bumi.

"Dasar gadis sombong. Menyesal aku khawatir padanya"

_CHANKAI_

Hari ini upacara kelulusan siswa di Hannyoung dan Chanyeol datang ke sekolah itu ingin mengunjungi Sehun.

"Kau mencari apa?"

Sehun agak risih dari tadi Chanyeol melirik kanan kiri mencari sesuatu. Sehun bisa melihat tampang gelisah itu dari bangku tempat duduknya di deretan siswa yang lulus. Jadi Sehun mengirimkan pesan melalui handphonenya pada sahabatnya itu.

"Si gadis kasar" balas Chanyeol.

"Dia tak ada disini"

Chanyeol kaget mendapat balasan Sehun.

"Dia tak lulus?"

Sehun tertawa membaca sms Chanyeol.

"Lulus, tapi seminggu lalu menurut kabar yang beredar ia menetap di Jepang dan meninggalkan Korea. Katanya sih ia akan kuliah disana"

"Oh begitu"

Sehun tak puas mendapat balasan kalimat pendek dari Chanyeol. Ia melirik bangku Chanyeol lagi, tapi Chanyeol sudah menghilang dari bangkunya.

"Sebenarnya ia kesini untuk melihat ku atau melihat Kai?"

Oh Sehun dongkol setengah mati.

Chanyeol keluar dari sekolah Sehun dan menghubungi Seo Kang Joon.

"Kang Joon, tolong terima tawaran pabrikan asal Jepang itu untuk debut ku di kelas GP 125 CC. Bantu aku mulai sekarang"

"Kau yakin? Apa tidak sebaiknya kau berlatih lebih giat untuk menyebrang ke _Superbike_ saja?"

"Aku yakin… belajar dari bawah mungkin bisa membuat kita hebat dan ke Moto GP lebih mudah kalau kita bergabung dengan pabrikan Jepang"

"Tapi jika kita menerima tawaran itu, kau tidak akan jadi pembalap utama Chanyeol. Kita akan berada di tim satelit dan kau akan jadi pembalap kedua"

"Tidak masalah untuk ku. Aku lebih suka jadi _underdog_ dalam kompetisi"

"Aku mengerti. Kenapa kau jadi tertarik segera turun trek resmi?"

"Ada yang mengejek ku kalau aku _rider_ kutu yang tak bisa bersaing"

"Berani sekali dia berkata pada mu yang raja lintasan"

"Maka dari itu aku ingin membuktikan pada nya siapa aku sebenarnya"

"Kau nampak termotivasi, ada apa?"

"Aku ingin menjadi juara dunia Kang Joon ah"

Terjadi keheningan beberapa detik diantara mereka. Chanyeol yakin Kang Joon pasti tak percaya dengan tekad nya. Sebelum ini, dirinya lah yang sulit di bujuk untuk segera debut dan menekuni profesi sebagai pembalap.

"Perbaiki gaya membalap mu yang seperti orang gila, banyak belajar tentang setingan motor, juga detail sirkuit-sirkuit dunia ini Park. Kelas GP terendah seperti kelas 125 CC itu tak mudah"

"Aku paham, target ku aku ingin juara dunia walau sekali seumur hidup ku"

"Mari berjuang kawan!"

Chanyeol menutup handphonenya dan yakin dengan langkahnya kini.

_CHANKAI_

"Kau lebih bagus terlihat sopan seperti ini"

Mengapa satu manusia menyebalkan ini bisa ada di kampusnya? Kai jadi heran sendiri.

"Kau stalker ku ya?"

"Ck, fitnah berlebihan"

Chanyeol melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ia mengeratkan tas ransel yang ia sampirkan di bahu kanannya.

"Lalu untuk apa kau ada di kampus ku?"

"Jangan-jangan kau yang jadi stalker ku nona. Ini kampus ku sebagai informasi untuk mu"

"Jadi menyesal aku kuliah disini jika ujung-ujungnya melihat wajah sombong mu Park Chanyeol"

"Jadi menyesal juga aku kuliah disini sekampus dengan gadis bermulut kasar se Korea"

"Jangan mengganggu ku, jangan bicara pada ku dan jangan mendekati ku"

Kai duduk di depan ruangan administrasi mahasiswa baru yang belum buka pagi ini. Mungkin ia datang terlalu pagi dan sialnya harus bertemu dengan Chanyeol si pembalap gila.

"Aku sudah menandatangani kontrak untuk debut di suatu tim satelit dua hari yang lalu. Jadi sampai jumpa minggu di depan di Sirkuit Sepang. Aku tak sabar melihat mu disana"

Kai tertegun dan menatap kepergian Chanyeol dari hadapannya.

"Benarkah? Dia akan debut resmi?"

_CHANKAI_

"Kau membuat ku tampak buruk disini Park Chanyeol. Kau harus membayar ku lebih karena banyak pekerjaan yang ku lakukan untuk mu. Aku ini mekanik internal, manager, dan sekarang jadi umbrella boy mu"

Chanyeol dengan senyum menyebalkannya menatap Seo kang Joon yang tampaknya ingin menendangnya.

"Kenapa tak memakai jasa wanita seksi seperti disekitar kita saja sebagai _umbrella_ girl mu?"

"Artinya aku sayang pada mu Kang Joon. _Umbrella girl_ hanya akan mengganggu konsentrasi ku saja. Jika kau yang memayungi ku kan aku tampak berbeda dari yang lain. Kesan ku jadi seseorang yang misterius, serius dan cool"

"Terserah pada mu, yang penting sekarang jangan sampai jatuh di debut mu. Minimal kau finis di posisi 15 dari 30 rider disini itu sudah pencapaian hebat Chanyeol. Kau baru bergabung di pertengahan musim kompetisi dan artinya kau mustahil untuk juara dunia di kelas ini. Cukup memperlihatkan dominasi dan progres tiap seri tersisa, aku yakin kau akan cepat melompat ke seri 250 CC, percaya lah. Kau bisa melakukannya Park ! aku setia mendukung mu"

"Dasar genit" jawab Chanyeol pelan.

Seo Kang Joon terkejut mendengar respon Chanyeol. Kenapa ia dikatakan genit?

Dengan masih memayungi Chanyeol yang duduk di motornya, ia melihat arah pandang Chanyeol. Ia jadi tahu Chanyeol membicarakan apa.

Mata sahabatnya ini tak lepas dari _umbrella girl_ di garis line ke 8 dengan pembalap asal Spanyol yang dipayunginya.

"Selera mu bagus juga"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan pada Kang Joon.

"Apa yang barusan kau katakan? Maaf aku tak mendengar yang terakhir"

"Selamat mendapatkan target mu Park Chanyeol"

"Tentu saja, aku akan membanggakan mu di debut ku. Aku tak akan gugup dan membuat kesalahan"

"Bukan itu"

"Lalu apa?"

"Gadis berkulit agak cokelat itu kan incaran mu?"

"Ck…..dia bukan incaran ku"

_CHANKAI_

Hanya butuh empat seri untuk membuat Chanyeol merasakan podium juara. Beberapa tawaran dari tim pabrikan datang menghampirinya. Dan ia berterima kasih pada seluruh rekan dan tim mekanik nya. Namanya mengisi headline majalah Motosport dunia sebagai salah satu pembalap muda yang menjanjikan dari Asia.

Ini memasuki seri ke 11, dan mereka sekarang ada di Belanda. Sirkuit Assen lebih tepatnya. Mengikuti ajang sejenis ini memang harus mengelilingi berbagai negara. Chanyeol yakin, kuliahnya dipastikan bermasalah. Walaupun kompetisi di lakukan di hari sabtu atau Minggu, ia lebih sering pergi ke sana ke mari untuk menghadiri promosi, free practice dan diskusi dengan para mekanik. Itulah pekerjaan pembalap. Waktu luang nya benar-benar sulit dicari.

"Hai cantik….akhirnya bisa juga kita di garis Line yang sama. Pembalap mu akhir-akhir ini kurang stabil penampilannya"

Kai meyakinkan Andreas, nama pembalap yang di payungi nya kalau Chanyeol hanya menyapanya. Karena mereka bicara bahasa Korea.

"Fokuskan saja perhatian mu pada balapan nanti"

"Aku terharu…..kau perhatian sekali"

Seo Kang Joon benar-benar ingin tertawa melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang seperti anak kecil jika berhadapan dengan umbrella girl ini.

Menurutnya Chanyeol itu pria nekat, pemberani, dewasa aslinya, tapi tak menyangka saja ia jadi remaja labil di depan seorang gadis.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ku kira kau selalu seksi saat kapan pun dan dimana pun. Ternyata kau gadis manis jika di rumah"

Kai mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol pada daster pendek yang dikenakannya.

"Jadi untuk apa kau menemui ku? kita tidak pernah punya kepentingan sebelumnya"

"Aku hanya menagih janji mu"

"Janji apa?"

Chanyeol nampak tak suka menatapnya.

"Aku tak pernah berjanji apa-apa pada mu"

"Aku juara seri minggu lalu"

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan ku?"

"Kau harus menuruti kata-kata ku dan bersikap manislah pada ku"

"Mana ada janji seperti itu. Pergi lah, aku enggan bicara dengan orang tak waras seperti mu"

Kai menutup pintu apartemennya dan tak membiarkan pembicaraan lebih lanjut terjadi antara dirinya dan Park Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya darimana ia tahu alamat ku?"

Chanyeol yang merasa si tuan rumah tak menyambutnya sedikit meringis saat pintu itu di tutup begitu saja di depan wajahnya.

"Wanita memang selalu jual mahal. Padahal populasi mereka dua kali lipat daripada pria, kenapa masih saja menyombongkan diri?"

_CHANKAI_

Prestasi memberikan efek pada popularitas. Dan Chanyeol sedang menikmati masa ini. Tanda tangan, foto bareng, pelukan dan ciuman seakan-akan biasa ia terima dari orang-orang yang mengenal dirinya. Ia jadi mahasiswa asal Korea paling populer di kampusnya. Tentu saja prestasi di lintasan lah yang mengharumkan namanya. Dan mau tak mau banyak gadis cantik juga mengejarnya.

"Aku mendapatkan ajakan kencan dari teman sekelas mu yang bernama Victoria dan Soyou. Bahkan mereka menawarkan tubuh mereka pada ku. Menurut mu bagaimana?"

Kai yang sedang makan di kantin kampus agak terusik dengan suara bisik-bisik dari sekitarnya karena berinteraksi dengan Park Chanyeol.

"Mereka cantik"

Kai masih tenang memakan sushi nya saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba memberinya pertanyaan tentang temannya.

"Aku harus pilih yang mana untuk jadi pasangan ku di perjamuan makan para pembalap di Sirkuit Silverstone nanti?"

Kai berupaya terus tenang, karena ia pun tak tahu mengapa ia di minta saran oleh si pria ini.

"Itu terserah mu. Mana aku tahu selera mu"

Kai telah selesai makan dan ia ingin agar Park Chanyeol pergi agar tak ada lagi suara desisan iri yang ia dengar dari orang-orang dikantin ini.

"Apa kau datang ke perjamuan itu?"

"Tidak…..aku hanya umbrella girl, bukan kekasih atau istri pembalap"

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang ku repotkan. Aku malas berurusan dengan gadis-gadis biasa yang akan linglung berada disana. Tenang saja…..aku akan baik pada mu nanti"

"Maaf, tapi aku tak mau"

"Kau harus menepati janji mu dulu Kim Kai. Bukankah kau akan bersikap manis pada pembalap profesional dan seorang juara. Seharusnya kau bangga aku mengajak mu ke sana. Ingat kata-kata mu waktu di night race dulu?"

Kai masih ingat dan ia menyesal pernah meremehkan Park Chanyeol.

"Ini undangan nya, jika kau tak datang….berarti aku tahu kau jenis gadis pengingkar janji"

_CHANKAI_

Kai memberikan penampilan terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan malam ini. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tak ikhlas menemani Chanyeol, tapi tak ada salahnya hadir di private party ini. Ia menyukai menonton balapan, ia mengidolakan banyak pembalap, dan bisa menghadiri jamuan dengan pembalap-pembalap poluler itu rasanya tak rugi. Hanya saja ia benar-benar tak mengharapkan Chanyeol yang mengajaknya. Ia berharap Suho lah yang berada di sampingnya kini.

"Kau sungguh seksi malam ini"

Mata Chanyeol sepertinya sengaja menatap ke arah dadanya yang cukup seksi.

"Berbicara lah sopan dengan ku. Tak seharusnya kau mengejek wanita seperti ku terus-terusan"

"Aku tulus memuji mu saat ini"

"Pandangan mu tak menunjukkan itu"

Chanyeol dan Kai masuk ke dalam ruangan pesta yang sudah cukup ramai dengan banyak orang-orang terkenal sebagai rider.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai senang saat Chanyeol mengajaknya bergabung dengan beberapa pembalap terkenal di kelas 250 CC dan turut serta menyapa seorang pembalap tampan dari kelas Moto GP. Tapi kini ia tak senang karena Chanyeol mengikuti beberapa temannya untuk pergi ke private party mereka sendiri.

Kai tahu ketiga pria yang merupakan teman Chanyeol itu adalah pembalap di kelas 125 CC juga. Kini tiga orang pria itu juga membawa pasangannya masing-masing. Mereka menyewa satu kamar hotel tak jauh dari Sirkuit Silverstone.

"Aku tidak mau masuk bersama mereka"

Ucap Kai agak takut.

"Tak apa…kami hanya ingin minum. Salah satu dari mereka berulang tahun hari ini"

Kai menurut juga pada Chanyeol. Memang benar, mereka merayakan ulang tahun pembalap teman Chanyeol yang berasal dari Swedia.

Seperti kebiasaan orang barat, ciuman dan pelukan tak sungkan mereka perlihatkan di depan orang banyak. Dan teman-teman Chanyeol juga melakukan itu di depan mereka.

Salah satu pasangan malah berkata ingin mencari kamar lain saja untuk segera bercinta. Tak menunggu lama bagi pasangan tersisa juga mengikuti aksi pasangan pertama.

"Jangan berpikir aku mau melakukannya dengan mu"

Kai memperingati Chanyeol yang mulai aneh memandangnya.

"Kau berpikir aku ingin meniduri mu?"

"Dari gelagat mu sih seperti itu"

Kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang tersisa di kamar hotel.

"Baguslah kalau kau tahu. Aku memang punya pikiran kesana"

"Jangan coba-coba mendekati ku"

Chanyeol tetap mendekati Kai yang berjalan mundur ke belakang.

"Kau lucu jika takut begitu"

Chanyeol duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil meminum _sampanye._

"Tidak lucu sekali kau menakuti ku"

Kai merengut kesal mendengar tawa pelan Chanyeol.

"Kau mau minum ini? rasanya lumayan"

Chanyeol menawarkan minuman yang diteguknya.

"Aku tak ingin mabuk dan terjadi sesuatu yang tak ku ingin kan"

Chanyeol memberinya gelas baru berisi _sampanye_ padanya.

"Kau membutuhkan itu. Minumlah….."

"Aku tidak butuh ini dan jangan memaksa ku"

"Kau terlihat takut bersama ku sekarang. Jangan pernah takut pada ku, karena sebenarnya aku tak suka kau takuti"

Kai merasa gagal menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya saat tangannya agak gemetar mengambil minumannya.

"Aku tak pernah berdua di hotel seperti ini dengan lelaki"

Chanyeol kini mengambil minuman yang bahkan belum Kai teguk sama sekali.

"Tenanglah….kau harus percaya pada ku"

Tapi Kai sungguh ingin lari dari sini. Ia tak nyaman sama sekali.

Kai segera berjalan keluar kamar, tapi Chanyeol tiba-tiba memberinya _backhug_. Tubuhnya terasa hangat mendapat perlakuan ini.

"Jangan pergi…..tetaplah disini. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu ku dengan mu malam ini"

Bahunya yang telanjang mendapat ciuman dari Chanyeol. Kai tidak tahu kenapa rasanya sulit sekali melawan.

"Maafkan aku yang sulit melawan hasrat ku malam ini. Aku sungguh tak tahan lagi"

Gaun merah berpotongan terbuka miliknya tergeletak begitu saja setelah beberapa detik tadi Chanyeol memaksa membukanya. Kai yang mencoba melepas tangan pria itu yang menggerayangi tubuhnya berakhir sia-sia. Malam ini Park Chanyeol benar-benar menyatap makanan lezatnya

.

.

.

"Bahkan saat kau sudah takluk di bawah ku seperti ini pun, kau masih saja sombong"

Kai menjauhkan wajah Chanyeol dari depan wajahnya. Ia menghindari ciuman pria itu di bibirnya.

"Rasakan detak ini"

Chanyeol memegang tangan Kai menuju dadanya yang berdetak kencang.

"Saat aku di trek, detakan seperti inilah yang ku rasakan. Aku menikmati setiap putaran sirkuit yang ku lalui dengan adrenalin seperti ini. Tapi beberapa menit yang lalu aku merasakan sensasi itu walau aku sedang tak membalap. Kau mampu menciptakan feel yang sama. Itu menakjubkan untukku"

Kai memalingkan wajahnya ke samping tak menghiraukan ucapan Chanyeol. Ia marah….

Chanyeol mendesah melihat Kai yang tak mau mendengar kata-katanya. Ia segera membawa Kai dalam ciuman kasarnya tanda ia ingin mendominasi segera. Ia belum puas dengan yang tadi. Kai terkulai pasrah tanpa bisa melawan pesona Chanyeol yang ternyata gagah perkasa.

_CHANKAI_

"Aku terkejut menatap tubuh mu semakin hari semakin seksi"

Kai diam tak berusaha menanggapi apapun tingkah laku Chanyeol lagi.

Sekarang serie ke 15 di Sirkuit Motegi Jepang. Dan Chanyeol bisa kembali memulai posisi start di posisi cukup depan bersama pembalap yang Kai payungi di line ke tiga.

"Ku dengar kau telah berkencan dengannya. Apa itu benar?"

"Lebih dari itu Kang Joon ah…."

"Maksud mu?"

"Artikan saja sendiri….."

"Aku tak mengerti"

Chanyeol menatap bosan temannya ini.

"Sesekali bergaulah dengan wanita dan lupakan mesin-mesin di bengkel mu"

"Diam lah, start beberapa menit lagi"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai menenggak gelas bir ke enamnya dengan wajah sudah memerah.

"Kau mau apa lagi menemui ku? kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau. Jadi pergi dari hadapan ku"

Kai marah melihat Chanyeol datang menemuinya setelah balapan sore tadi usai.

"Ayo kita pulang, kau hampir mabuk disini"

Chanyeol mencoba memapah tubuh Kai yang sudah seperti orang yang mabuk berat.

"Jangan kau pedulikan aku. Kau pria jahat yang tak paham perasaan wanita seperti ku"

Chanyeol melihat Kai menangis pilu.

"Aku peduli pada mu makanya aku mendatangi mu disini"

"Bohong….."

"Kai…sebaiknya kita pulang. Aku tak mau kita menjadi tontonan disini"

"Kau malu?"

Kai turun dari bangkunya dan hampir jatuh jika Chanyeol tak segera memegang tubuhnya.

"Aku lah yang merasakan perasaan malu karena kau tinggalkan sendiri di hotel pagi itu. Kau pikir aku tak malu pada diri ku sendiri dan perasaan ku tak sakit kau perlakukan seperti itu?"

Kai berjalan keluar bar dengan sempoyongan khas orang mabuk berat.

"Jika kau meninggalkan seseorang, berikanlah alasan. Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan daripada ditinggalkan tapi tak ada penjelasan"

Kai kembali menangis di luar saat Chanyeol berusaha membawa nya pulang. Chanyeol tak tahu apakah Kai sadar atau tidak mengucapkan itu. Yang pasti, gadis itu begitu kecewa dengan sikap.

"Maafkan aku…aku harus buru-buru pergi pagi itu. Aku tak bermaksud menyakiti mu…."

_CHANKAI_

Kai terbangun dengan kepala yang terasa berat. Pusing sekali dan matanya agak berkunang-kunang. Ia duduk dan mengeratkan selimut abu-abu untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Ia urut pelan pelipisnya secara beraturan. Ia melihat ruangan garasi yang seperti bengkel itu tampak sepi.

"Berarti yang semalam itu bukan mimpi"

Ia buka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan matanya langsung menelisik kulit tubunya.

Ia mencoba berkonsentrasi mengingat kejadian yang terjadi tadi malam.

Ia ingat bagaimana Chanyeol memapah tubuhnya. Ia ingat ia berciuman dengan Chanyeol dan membiarkan pria itu bebas mencumbunya. Dan samar-samar ingat, ia berada di atas tubuh Chanyeol mengerang kenikmatan akan cara kerja organ-organ tubuh pria itu di tubuhnya. Merasakan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang agak ngilu dan sakit, ia yakin tadi malam mereka melakukan sex gila.

Ia mendengar suara pintu garasi itu di buka dari luar. Park Chanyeol melihatnya saja dan segera memberikan satu bungkusan plastik padanya.

"Makan dulu, kita harus segera pergi dari sini"

Setelah itu Chanyeol juga meletakkan pakaian nya yang telah terlepas dari tubuhnya beserta dalamannya.

"Kita ini dimana?"

"Di garasi rumah musuh ku"

Kai terheran-heran mendegar jawaban nya.

"Kau gila ya meniduri ku di kandang musuh mu?"

"Memang hanya segelintir orang yang menganggapku waras"

Kai memejamkan matanya mencoba menenangkan dirinya agar tak meledakkan emosi di depan pria ini.

"Kita di garasi milik mekanik ku"

"Lelucon mu tak lucu"

Ia segera mengambil pakaiannya dan beranjak berkeliling ruangan mencari sesuatu.

"Kau mencari apa?"

"Kamar mandi, aku ingin memakai pakaian"

"Tidak ada. Mana ada garasi yang punya kamar mandi nona"

"Jadi aku harus ganti baju di mana?"

Park Chanyeol mengendikkan bahu nya sambil duduk santai meminum kopinya. Ia terus tersenyum memperhatikan Kai yang ingin sekali menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Aku sudah melihat dan menyentuh tiap inci kulit mu. Tak usah malu seperti itu pada ku"

Kai yang tidak punya pilihan mau tak mau memakai pakaiannya di sana. Ia membalikkan badannya agar Chanyeol tak bebas melihat tubuhnya.

"Kau mencoba menggoda ku dengan bokong dan punggung telanjang mu?"

"Diam"

Kai buru-buru memakai dalaman dan pakaiannya agar pria brengsek di belakangnya tak semakin mengejeknya. Ia duduk dan memakan sarapan yang dibelikan Chanyeol untuknya.

"Kau marah pada ku?"

Chanyeol mencoba bertanya pada Kai yang cemberut tak mau menatapnya.

Walaupun Kai tak memberitahukan kenapa ia marah, tapi Chanyeol tahu jalan pikiran gadis itu karena semua ucapan Kai tadi malam.

"Walaupun aku gila, aku paham artinya bertanggung jawab. Kau tak perlu takut"

Kai tak menghiraukan ucapan Chanyeol. Milk tea dan roti gulung di tangannya lebih menarik hati dan perutnya saat ini.

"Aku bukan pria brengsek yang meninggalkan mu seperti rider pendek itu. Kau bisa memegang kata-kata ku"

"Berhenti mengatakan dia pendek. Dia itu saudara tiri ku"

"Apa? saudara tiri mu?"

"Kenapa? tampaknya kau terkejut"

"Kau mencintai saudara tiri mu sendiri?"

"Kau benar-benar gila ya? kurang kerjaan sekali mencintai saudara sendiri"

"Ku pikir dia pacar mu dan ia selingkuh dengan seorang gadis imut lalu meninggalkan mu"

"Dia memang meninggalkan ku dan impiannya menjadi pembalap pro karena pacarnya tak ingin Suho celaka di lintasan. Dan Suho dengan entengnya menuruti kata-kata pacarnya. Aku kecewa sekali dengannya"

Ia lega karena Kai tak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan pria itu.

Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh Kai agar bisa menyalurkan rasa bahagianya. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kaus milik Kai dan menggoda salah satu dadanya yang masih tertutupi bra.

"Jangan genit lagi pada rider-rider itu. Kau akan dianggap murahan oleh mereka"

"Kau pasti menganggapku murahan juga, aku tahu pikiran mu"

"Aku tak meniduri gadis yang ku anggap murahan"

"Benarkah?_"_

"Aku bersumpah"

Chanyeol melepas kembali pakaian Kai dan dengan cepat menelanjangi tubuh montok miliknya.

Kedua tangannya tak segan untuk menghisap kuat bukit kembar di depan wajahnya.

"Lepaskan Chanyeol, jangan lagi…..nanti aku sulit berjalan"

Kai menarik tangan Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah menyentuh-nyentuh kewanitaannya.

"Memang itu tujuan ku…..aku ingin kau mengemis pada ku supaya aku berhenti"

Suara desahan mengundang hasrat dari mulut Kai terdengar dari luar garasi. Seo Kang Joon yang ingin menemui Chanyeol jadi kesal sendiri.

"Selain agak tak waras, rupanya Park Chanyeol itu maniak juga. Dasar sialan…."

Ia segera pergi meninggalkan garasinya dan membiarkan sepasang manusia berlawanan jenis itu berbuat semaunya.

_CHANKAI_

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil wanita liar ini kini takluk dan jinak di pelukannya. Ia masih setia mengelus rambut cokelat Kai yang panjang sepunggung. Ini adalah waktu luang Park Chanyeol yang berharga yang ia lewati bersama Kai di apartemen gadis itu.

"Awww…."

Kai sedikit meringis kaget karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba mencabut sehelai rambutnya.

"Mau apa?"

"Meminta rambut mu"

Kai bersungut marah. Minta darimana? Yang dilakukan pria itu bahkan langsung mencabutnya tanpa bertanya.

"Ku terus menggangguku"

Kai melepaskan pelukan tubuhnya dan memunggungi Chanyeol.

"Ada seorang pembalap yang ku dengar ia tak pernah jatuh saat di lintasan, dan ia mengaku memakai jimat rambut dari wanita yang dekat dengannya. Jadi aku ingin seperti itu juga"

"Minta saja rambut ibu mu"

"Ibu ku kan milik ayah ku"

"Aku juga bukan milik mu"

"Tapi setidaknya aku berhasil meniduri mu, tandanya aku memiliki mu"

"Orang gila mana yang mengklaim seperti itu?" ucap Kai kesal.

"Yang sedang bicara pada mu"

Kai jadi tersenyum kecil, tapi ia buru-buru menetralkan wajah cueknya kembali.

"Itu hanya mitos, jangan percaya tradisi kuno seperti itu"

"Lalu adakah hal paling modern yang jadi solusi untuk ku?"

"Maksud mu?"

"Supaya aku tak terjatuh di trek…."

"Konsentrasi, fokus, pikirkan tim mu, orang tua mu, fans mu, negara mu dan juga podium juara. Kau tak akan terjatuh di lintasan"

"Saran yang terlalu biasa"

Chanyeol mengecupi punggung halus Kai pelan dari atas hingga ke bawah dengan lembut.

"Tak usah kau lakukan saran ku itu"

"Hei….kau tak berangkat kuliah?"

"Sudah terlambat karena mu. Ibu ku pasti nanti tau aku sering bolos disini"

"Kalau ibu mu marah, bilang saja pada ku. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab akan diri mu setelah ini. Oh ya….masakkan aku sekarang, aku lapar sekali" ucap Chanyeol memaksa.

"Kau pasti akan takut menghadapi ibu ku. Banyak restoran di luar, makan saja disana"

"Aku tak takut pada siapapun termasuk ibu mu yang galak. Kau ini perhitungan sekali dengan ku"

"Sudah seharusnya seperti itu"

"Tak apa kalau tak mau. Aku akan menyiksa mu selama berjam-jam lagi kalau begitu"

Kai tak sempat menghindar dari tindihan Chanyeol.

"Jangan lagi…..aku lelah"

Ia memeluk tubuh Kai lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

Mereka diam dan Chanyeol juga tak bergerak dari mendekapnya.

"Chanyeol….sebenarnya apa arti diri ku untuk mu? aku ingin tahu sekarang"

Chanyeol diam bingung menjawab apa. Ia sulit mendeskripsikan arti gadis ini untuknya. Sedangkan Kai berharap akan sesuatu yang di inginkannya. Semacam kejelasan.

"Dulu sih kau ku anggap gadis kasar yang menarik, tapi sekarang kau gadis yang sudah mulai bersikap lembut pada ku walau masih sering kasar"

Kai bingung mendengar jawaban itu. Itu tak sinkron dengan pertanyaannya.

"Hahahaha….bersikap manislah pada ku maka aku akan memuji mu"

"Tak penting sekali melakukan itu pada mu"

Kai mengingatkan dirinya jika Chanyeol bukan pria serius yang tahu tentang perasaan wanita. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa, meminta status dan pengakuan tak akan pernah mau ia lakukan. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk melakukan hal memalukan itu.

_CHANKAI_

Balapan tinggal memasuki satu seri tersisa. Dan dipastikan musim depan Chanyeol melompat ke kelas GP 250 CC. Itu pencapaian yang cukup apik baginya. Ia hampir dipastikan memenangi rookie award menurut banyak prediksi. Pak Chanyeol cukup impresif dengan keterbatasan tim satelit nya, tapi mampu bersaing dengan banyak pembalap dari tim pabrikan utama.

Hari ini hari Jumat, dan Chanyeol sedang berada di Jerman. Akhir pekan nanti akan jadi sesi penutup seluruh rangkaian balap dari kelas 125 CC.

Kai bingung dengan keadaannya. Ia masih di Jepang dan habis pulang kuliah. Sabtu sore ia baru akan ke Jerman untuk bekerja dan mengawasi apa yang Chanyeol lakukan disana. Ia tak mau mengatakan menyemangati Chanyeol, karena pria itu bilang mereka dari tim yang berbeda. Jadi posisi mereka adalah saingan di kompetisi itu selama ia masih menjadi umbrella girl pembalapnya sekarang. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang cukup lelah dan segera keluar kamar mandi dengan banyak pikiran di otaknya.

Ia tadi sedang menanti hasil Free Practice Kelas GP 125. Ternyata ia ketinggalan melihat jalannya sesi latihan itu karena hasil free practice sudah keluar. Chanyeol berada di posisi ke lima. Kai yakin, saat lomba sesungguhnya Chanyeol akan mampu berbuat banyak.

Ia masih duduk diam mengamati Chanel TV Korea yang punya hak siar menayangkan seluruh sesi latihan dan lomba GP itu. Karena Chanyeol cukup membanggakan Korea menjadi pembalap muda bertalenta, mereka selalu menayangkan sesi interview dengan sang pembalap. Ia menatap wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat serius saat wawancara di televisi. Kai menyadari, Chanyeol yang merupakan sosok tenang, ramah, dan cukup dewasa di hadapan publik cukup memikatnya. Tapi entah mengapa Chanyeol tak sering menampilkan sisi itu dihadapannya. Chanyeol lebih seperti remaja labil yang suka mencari perhatian. Menyebalkan sekali…..

"Kau telah memenangkan Rookie Award beberapa saat lalu. Bagaimana perasaan mu dan untuk siapa award itu kau dedikasikan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tenang memperhatikan pertanyaan dari si MC.

"Ini bukanlah semata-mata hasil ku sendiri, tapi hasil kerja keras seluruh tim ku. Kami banyak melakukan eksperimen beberapa waktu lalu untuk mendapatkan setingan sempurna motor kami. Jadi ya…..terima kasih telah banyak membantu selama ini. Ini ku dedikasikan untuk tim ku dan seluruh elemen yang mendukung ku"

"Musim depan kau akan berada di tim pabrikan terkenal GP 250 CC, lalu apa target mu?"

"Aku ingin melakukan segala hal terbaik yang aku bisa. Aku belum bisa banyak bicara tentang musim depan. Tapi ku pikir musim depan adalah tantangan untuk ku, aku ingin ada di tiga besar pembalap terdepan sebagai target ku"

"Ini pertanyaan dari banyak fans mu, tolong di jawab. Apakah kau punya seseorang yang selalu memotivasi mu hingga kau banyak menolehkan catatan impresif sebagai pembalap muda?"

"Tentu saja….. keluarga ku, sahabat ku, dan para pendukung ku membuat ku semangat dan selalu berpikir tentang kemenangan. Aku senang dengan ucapan selamat dari mereka saat aku menolehkan catatan baik "

"Park Chanyeol sii…..maksud fans mu disini adalah seseorang yang mendukung mu sebagai kekasih. Apa kau memiliki kekasih atau orang yang kau sayangi?"

Ini adalah pertanyaan yang Kai juga sudah tahu jawabannya. Karena dengan cara penyampaian yang berbeda Kai pernah bertanya pada Chanyeol waktu itu. Hasilnya, Chanyeol tak memberikan status yang jelas tentang hubungan mereka.

"Aku tidak memiliki kekasih…." Ucap Chanyeol.

Kai sudah menebak kalau Chanyeol tak mau mengakuinya.

"Tapi aku memiliki seseorang yang perannya melebihi seorang kekasih. Ia penting dalam hidup ku, aku tak tahu apakah ia tahu atau tidak tentang hal ini. Tapi bagi ku dia memberikan banyak dukungan untuk ku walaupun kami selalu berdebat jika bersama menghabiskan waktu"

"Sepertinya hubungan kalian perlu diperjelas Park Chanyeol ssi agar public tahu dan orang itu tahu kau menyukainya. Ungkapkan lah apa isi hati mu sekarang, aku yakin ia sedang menonton acara ini"

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar ucapan si MC. Tapi sepertinya kamera terus ON dan produser acara itu mungkin mengharapkan hal ini terjadi, hal seperti ini bagus untuk membuat rating acara tinggi.

Chanyeol berwajah cukup serius sekarang ini. Ia menatap kamera, seolah-olah sedang bertatap muka dengan seseorang.

"Kau pernah bertanya pada ku tentang arti diri mu untuk ku. Maaf…waktu itu aku mengecewakan mu. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Kau memberikan ku tantangan tentang mengejar impian saat aku enggan bermimpi. Kau memberikan ku rasa takut kehilangan saat aku tak tahu arti kesetiaan. Kau memberiku kenyamanan saat aku butuh dukungan. Kau membuat ku takut cidera karena aku tak ingin kau ikut terluka. Kau mampu menerima sikap ku yang tercela dan berusaha memakluminya. Kau memiliki banyak arti dalam kebersamaan kita. Aku masih saja sulit menjawab pertanyaan mu tentang arti diri mu untuk ku. Yang pasti kau terlalu berarti untuk ku hingga sulit memberi kan padanan yang pas mewakili perasaan ku. Karena jujur…..aku sungguh memuja mu "

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kalung dari jaket nya dan mengarah kan ke kamera.

"Aku diam-diam mengambil benda milik mu karena ingin kau bersama ku saat aku berperang meregang nyawa di beragam lintasan. Kau ku anggap sebagai jimat keberuntungan ku. Aku mencintai mu…..aku menyukai segala hal tentang mu. Ku harap setelah nanti aku pulang kau sedikit manis menyambut ku"

Chanyeol memberikan tanda hati melalui tangannya ke kamera.

Kai menangis haru mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Ia melihat tespack kehamilan yang ada di tangannya. Keraguan dan kebingungannya yang tadi menghilang.

"Ibu akan marah jika aku mengatakan berita ini. Tapi aku tak peduli, yang penting Park Chanyeol pasti senang dengan ini"

Ia mengelus perut nya yang masih rata.

"Aku juga mencintai mu calon ayah bayi ku"

Cinta memang membutuhkan kejelasan, tapi ketidak jelasannya itulah yang justru membuat penasaran dan berdebar-debar. Cinta tak harus dijalani dengan keromantisan kata-kata. Karena perbuatan dan perasaan hati lah yang menunjukkan dalamnya kadar cinta. Membutuhkan banyak waktu memang untuk menunggu kata cinta, tapi dengan sabar menunggu itulah kita akan tahu seberapa dalam perasaan cinta itu bersemayam di dalam dada.

**_FIN_**


End file.
